huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter
Peter is a contestant from Survivor: Vanuatu and Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. Survivor: Vanuatu Peter originally competed in Survivor: Vanuatu. At the beginning of the game, all 18 castaways were not put on a tribe in a free for all battle. He formed an alliance with Clarence, Maxwell, Jenny and Jeremy. At the first vote, the five voted for Patricia but Clarence was voted out. At the second tribal, Peter was immune and voted for Ashley but Keisha was voted out. At the tribe formation, Peter was placed on the red Lopevi tribe with his alliance of Jenny and Jeremy. The trio then brought in Patricia and Jorge, forming a new majority. At tribal, the five voted out Kieron for his strong challenge strength and strategic game. After two immunity wins, Lopevi had to go to tribal council. The tribe was divided, with Patricia and Peter being the centre of the votes. At tribal, the votes were close but Peter was in the minority and voted out. Voting History Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Peter competed in Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X in his second season. He was originally placed on the purple Takali tribe, labelled 'Gen X', for being 39 years of age at the time. He formed an alliance at the beginning with Michael, Patricia, Gail and Jayne. At the first tribal council, the five voted out Luke for his loose style of gameplay. He and Michael remained together at the second vote for Tatianna. However, the rest of the alliance with new additions voted out Karl. At the tribe expansion, Peter was switched to the orange Vanua tribe along with original members Michael and Patricia. The three remained in a tight trio, but also made friends with Millenials, Igor and Aura. Of the four challenges the tribe had together, Vanua only lost one challenge during the Double Tribal Council. The new alliance of five remained close together and unanimously voted out Cydney. At this point, Michael made the merge and began to drift from his post-expansion alliance. He instead moved back into the alliance with Gen Xers Dimitri, Gail and Patricia. At the first merged tribal council, the four voted for Dusk but the majority alliance split the votes between Gail and Dimitri with Dimitri being sent home. Peter reconnected with Michael to vote for Gail, but the majority sent home Michael. At the third tribal council, Peter aligned with the remaining Gen X members and Aura for Mac. However, he used a Hidden Immunity Idol and with the second highest amount of votes, Peter was voted out. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Patricia to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Peter is the only person in Survivor history to compete in two seasons where a Double Immunity Challenge occurred but only compete in one. Both Gail and Patricia participated in two seasons where it happened, but they were in the game when it happened both times. *Peter is one of three castaways to improve on their original placement during Survivor: Millenials vs Gen X, the others being Mac and Patricia. Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Castaways Category:Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X Castaways